


Life when you gotta be with other setters

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study??, Gen, I suck at making letters sorry, Maybe - Freeform, a.k.a the fic no one wants but i decided to write anyway, i don't think there will be any ships in here, maybe not, you gotta love setters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot sunny day when the letter came.</p><p>"Sports Convention! </p><p>As all of you may know, every summer, there is a sports convention event in Tokyo. Chosen kinds of different sports players are invited to come. In this case, for men's volleyball it would be the setters! So to those schools that luckily received this letter, please select the player that you would be sending over to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium!</p><p>Thank you for your participation!<br/>From: Tokyo Sports Association"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> first of all I just want to say that Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium is too fancy for this but let's pretend it's not. Haha. And this fic happened after the Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa match and before the Tokyo spring high playoffs.

Daichi eyed both Sugawara and Kageyama in front of him. Both blinking at the captain as they waited for his decision while the rest of the team curiously peeked on the letter in their captain's hand. Daichi looked so vexed at this point, given that he can't have Sugawara's opinion in this and Asahi is too kind-hearted to tell his opinion because _he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings._

 

It was a hot sunny day when the letter came.

 

_"Sports Convention!_

_As all of you may know, every summer there is a week long sports convention event in Tokyo. Chosen kinds of different sports players are invited to come. In this case, for men's volleyball; it would be the setters! So to those schools that luckily received this letter, please select the player that you would be sending over to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium!_

_Thank you for your participation!_

_From: Tokyo Sports Association"_

 

Sugawara sighed as he shook his head at Daichi, "Oh come on, the answer is too obvious Daichi, you should choose Kageyama!"

Kageyama spluttered his disagreement, "No, Sugawara-san. It's supposed to be you because you're my senpai."

Sugawara waved his hand at Kageyama while snorting a little, "Look, you're still a first year, you're going to play in this team for two more years. So we better use this chance for you to learn more about the other setters in Japan! I'm already a third year and you're our regular setter now. And besides, I've got cram school too." He shrugged as if he's already decided.

"Why does it has to be only setters!" Hinata complained and Tanaka and Nishinoya agreed beside him by nodding their heads, "it should be whole teams!"

"Dumbass," Kageyama frowned, "last year it was middle blockers, you're one year late to be going there."

Hinata just gave him a hmmp and a pout. Daichi folded the letter to put it back inside the envelope.

"Alright," Daichi started, "we're going to send Kageyama."

"Wait," Ennoshita spoke, "does this mean that Aoba Josai would be sending their setter too?"

"What if it's Oikawa Tooru?" Yamaguchi asked.

Kageyama frowned at this, "It's not like I'm going to speak to him or whatsoever, so it's fine."

Tsukishima blinked at him while he snickered, "I don't think that's the case when it comes to your senpai."

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

 

"You gotta go, Kenma. Please." Kuroo pleaded as he waved the letter in Kenma's face. Who by the way, frowning at his handheld at this point and trying to fit himself inside the small space under the steps of their gymnasium. He continued to play his game but he's obviously distracted as the screen kept on flashing the words 'game over'. Still he doesn't look up to Kuroo.

"I can go if Kenma doesn't want to, Kuroo-san!" Lev jumped excitedly behind Kuroo who in turn just gave him a deadpanned stare as he said,

"Only setters, Lev." Kuroo answered, "S-E-T-T-E-R-S."

"He still won't go out?" Kai jogged to ask them about Kenma, trailing behind him are Yaku and Yamamoto.

"No," Kuroo said in a very exasperated way as if any more minute he's going to spontaneously combust. "I offered one week supply of apple pie but still no response."

"I'll just quit the club," Kenma answered with a frown, " I don't want to go there."

"But it's a good chance for our team Kenma," Yamamoto tried to reason ignoring Kenma's commentary about quitting the club, "come on!"

"He's right, " Yaku nodded, "and besides you won't be alone. I'm pretty sure Akaashi-kun will be there too. And I heard that Kageyama would be there too!"

Kenma stopped his game and squinted at them, "you do know that Kageyama gives me the creeps, right? And I don't even talk to Akaashi."

"Then make friends there, Kenma-san!" Lev suggested with a blinding smile.

Kenma looked at him as if he just said a taboo word that he cannot unsee, "you're kidding, right?"

"Nope!"

"Okay," Kuroo decided to intervene to be able to stop Lev from pushing even more buttons that will make Kenma to stand firm with his decision, "how about this, I promise to go there every night to check on you. Then I will be texting and calling you frequently too, so that you won't have to talk to anyone during breaks. If I can, I could go there during lunch as well. I'm pretty sure if I tell this to Nekomata-sensei he'll help me get in. Are you okay with that?"

There was a moment of silence and frustrating anticipation enveloping them as they waited for Kenma's answer.

Kenma sighed at this but not moving from his spot, "you'll seriously do that so that I'll go?"

Kuroo nodded so quick that he heard something snapping in his neck.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kenma stood up from his little corner, "but you don't need to do those things to certain extent."

"Really?" Kuroo felt like crying as Kenma nodded, he heard someone sniffing behind him and he's pretty sure that's Yaku but he continued to stare at Kenma.

"Yeah. But I'll have the one week supply of pudding after the convention."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oikawa should go." Hanamaki in his school uniform suggested so quickly with a nod, "this is our chance."

"Our chance?" Oikawa giggled at him as him gave him a half-hug, "aww, Makki. You're so sweet. You always want me to go further!"

"Uhh," Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and didn't even try to hide his judging face, "no that's not what I meant. What I mean is this is our chance to have a peaceful and quiet time without you even just for a week!"

Oikawa shoved him with a gasp, "so mean!"

"He's right though." Matsukawa chuckled behind his hand.

"I think, it should be Yahaba." Iwaizumi cut their banters with his suggestion while untying his necktie that had always been a pain during this kind of hot weather.

Yahaba on the side whose peacefully drinking suddenly choked in his water when he heard the vice captain.

"Me?" he pointed at himself as he stared at Iwaizumi as if the guy had grown two horns.

"Is there anyone named Yahaba here, stupid?" Kyoutani scowled at him.

"Am I talking to you?" Yahaba sneered.

"Oooh~" Oikawa nudged Hanamaki one more time before separating Yahaba and Kyoutani by standing between them, "It's too early for this my precious kohais. Anyway, I think Iwa-chan is right!" he said cheerfully but with a seriousness with in his voice.

"But..." Yahaba worriedly said, "Shouldn't it be you Oikawa-san? You're still the regular setter after all."

"Yeah, he is." Iwaizumi nodded but not looking at him, instead he's looking at Oikawa, "but he really doesn't have to go there. Especially this time."

There was a tension obviously building up so Watari decided to come and join them.

"I think Iwaizumi-san is right. And you'll be the next captain too, so it's good for you Yahaba!"

"Uhm.." Yahaba eyed Oikawa who only gave him a quite strained smile but still good enough to know that he's sincere, "Alright."

 

* * *

 

 

"SENPAIIII!" Koganegawa shouted when Futakuchi told him the news, "I PROMISE TO LEARN MANY THINGS FOR THE TEAM!!!"

Futakuchi pressed his hands on his ears to prevent any damage from the high frequency shout coming from the first year setter, "Yeah.." he gave him a forced laugh, "you should, you should."

Sakunami gave him a pitied glance, "be sure to behave, Kogagenawa."

"Wait," the first year setter blinked, "does this mean I would be able to see that setter from Aoba Josai?"

"You mean Oikawa Tooru?"

"Yeah!"

"He won't be coming," Futakuchi said as he rubbed his neck with his towel, "I heard that they will be sending their other setter."

Koganegawa frowned, "Too bad, I wanna see him so I could tell him that we'll definitely win the next time we'll face their team!"

The captain frowned at him, "you do know that Oikawa Tooru is a third year now right? And besides, I also heard that after their game with Karasuno, his bad knee received quite a blow so he won't be playing anytime soon."

Sakunami blinked at Futakuchi with an amused glance, "You know a lot of things huh, senpai?"

Nametsu passed a volleyball to Futakuchi, "this guy is quite the gossiper you know?"

"Shut up," Futakuchi frowned at her but then turned to look at Kogagenawa with a audacious smile, "anyway, it doesn't matter if it's Oikawa or their second setter." he raised his hand to give him a thumbs up bet then turned it down so it the thumb goes south, "We just gotta bring them down. So you show them what Datekou really is."

"YES, SENPAI!!" Koganegawa cheered with a pump of his fist in the air, clearly pumped up with the captain's word given with the fire in his eyes.

Nametsu send volleyballs to Futakuchi's face as Koganegawa'a shouts of his resolve echoes through the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

"BUT WHO WOULD TOSS TO ME?!" Bokuto dramatically landed on all fours on the floor of the gymnasium of Fukurodani Academy.

"I could toss to you," Konoha reassuringly told him, "and if you don't want me, there are other setters in our team by the way."

"NOOOO I WANT AKAASHI, " Konoha is assured that he can see Bokuto's eyes turning into some kaomoji he had seen before, "Akaashi won't go, right?"

"Of course, I'll go Bokuto-san." Akaashi said without any hint of pity for his captain.

"Akaashi," Bokuto wailed as he stood up to hold Akaashi on both of his arms, "why do you do this to me?"

"It's for the team, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto became silent after that. Only pouting at his setter. He removed his hands from Akaashi and went up to the farthest wall in the gym and then sat down there with his back facing at them. He gloomily muttered to himself, ignoring his team members.

"Why did he turn into this, anyway?" Komi asked no one in particular.

"He's the one who received the letter," Washio answered him, "and then he told Akaashi that he'll go too but Akaashi said that it's only an event for the setters."

"Ahhhhhh." the rest of Fukurodani said with a nod.

Akaashi sighed, "I'll be leaving Bokuto-san in your care."

"Yeah," Konoha smirked, "he'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not really that worried," Akaashi said truthfully as he eyed the captain, "I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon anyway."

 

* * *

 

 

"Do your best," Semi said to Shirabu as he and Tendou came to visit the team, "prove them that Shiratorizawa is the best."

"Heh~" Tendou playfully said, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows _I'M THE BEST._ "

Shirabu and Semi only gave him a glance before they ignored him and continued with their conversation.

"I'll make sure to make the team strongest this time." Shirabu seriously told his senpai.

"Ushijima also told us to send his regards, he said that you should face Kageyama Tobio with all your might and never underestimate people you think that are weaker than you."

"Oh god, you guys." Tendou exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, "you guys are too serious. I'm pretty sure there won't be any serious games there. It's a convention after all! It's probably all seminar and stuff!"

"For once can you shut up? Why are you even here?" Semi frowned at him.

"Uh, duh? We're walking home together?" Tendou said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Semi continued to frown at him, "I don't remember asking you to walk home with me."

"I also don't remember you telling me NOT to walk with you."

Shirabu amusedly watched them banter but not showing any of it on his face.

"Please tell Ushijima-san that I'll do my best." He said not even waiting for them to end their banter and then bowed. Leaving Semi and Tendou on their own devices. He went up to practice again and saw Goshiki eyeing him; a question in his face. 

Shirabu just shrugged, "Just senpais telling me to do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here we are Kageyama-kun.” Takeda sensei smiled at him when they arrived at their destination. The teacher had been kind enough to send Kageyama all the way to Tokyo and make sure that he’ll be able to arrive on time and safe.

“Thank you, sensei.” Kageyama unfastened his seatbelt to get outside. He took his time to look at the huge gymnasium in front of him. On the entrance, he can see multiple kinds of players in every other sport categories entering the building. Some of them even have their own teams accompanying them.

“Let’s get inside, Kageyama-kun.” Takeda told him and gestured for them to get inside. There will be an orientation first before Kageyama would know where he would stay for the week. The person who contacted them said that after the orientation, he would be sharing rooms with five more people at the place they would be staying.

They asked some people for directions on where the meeting room for the volleyball players would be held, people pointed them at the meeting room not far from their left.

His phone buzzed from his pocket as they walk. He reached out to see who would text him at this time of the day.

He’s not surprise at the name that popped out when he opened his phone.

 

From: Dumbass >:(

Oi kageyama-kun make sure to do your best :P

 

 Kageyama clicked his tongue as he typed his reply.

 

To: Dumbass >:(

Of course, I will. You don’t have to tell me. I should be the one telling you that since you’re such a klutz in the court.

 

His phone buzzed again even before he could put it back in his pocket. When he checked it out, it was from Hinata and it wasn’t a text message; instead it was a picture of the whole team. He stared at it and realized that the one holding Hinata’s phone is Sugawara-san smiling at the camera on the right side. On his left are Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka making faces while Yamaguchi is at the back holding a peace sign with a bored Tsukishima at his side. Asahi-san and Daichi-san are smiling as well with Yachi holding her thumbs up and Kiyoko just staring at the camera.

There was a caption together with the photo.

_Have fun there, Kageyama! Good luck._

Unknowingly Kageyma smiled while staring at the picture and if Takeda-sensei noticed it, he didn’t mention a thing.

 

* * *

 

Yaku sniffed proudly at Kenma. They’re taking him to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium as a team (he insisted and Kuroo agreed in a snap) for moral support. Kenma begrudgingly walked on their side with an obvious frown on his face. Sure he liked the company but they’re drawing huge attention from other people with Lev and Taketora’s antics. And seriously, Yaku didn’t have to be all emotional like that.

“Ah, we’re here.” Kuroo announced when they arrived. They even accompanied Kenma until the meeting room. There are other people already inside and Kenma can see that the room can occupy at least 100 people.

This made his heart pound. After this, his teammates will be gone and he’ll be left alone. Seriously, what even happened to him back then that he even agreed to join this thing?

Maybe he could back out?

“Ah. Kenma-san.”

His thoughts were halted by a voice that he surely knows he can recognize. And when he lift his head up, it was confirmed that yes he knows the person.

It is Akaashi Keiji.

All alone with his things inside a shoulder bag that looks like it was too big to be held by one person. Surely if Kenma tried to lift that up, it won’t even budge but Akaashi made it look like it was nothing but a bag with a weight of a feather.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Kuroo waved at him, “you’re all alone?”

Akaashi nodded at him but then his usually neutral face slowly turned into a frown as he continued, “It’s Bokuto-san.”

“Ahhhh.” Kuroo nodded as if just by saying Bokuto’s name everything was already answered.

“Kenma-san should join with Akaashi-san!” Lev jumped on the side for his suggestion.

Yaku raised his eyebrow at this, “I kind of agree with that,” he turned to look at Kenma, “at least you won’t be all alone you know?”

Kenma refrained himself to retort back that he may as well be all alone than be stuck with Akaashi and their awkwardness with each other. Maybe it’s just him, maybe Akaashi wouldn’t mind but still. His point is human interaction sucks.

“I don’t mind.” Akaashi agreed without any hint of emotion in his face.

“That’s great!” Taketora said as he patted (slapped) Kenma’s back.

“Uhm..” Kuroo reluctantly turned his face to look at Kenma, “do you agree, Kenma?”

Kenma shrugged because he’s too lazy to fight back his teammates. “I’m okay with it.”

“Then that settles it.”

 

* * *

 

Yahaba sighed as he sat on his chair near the window. He should not be here in this conference. It should be his senpai.

He grimaced when he heard Watari’s words at the back of his mind telling him _‘Oh c’mon, you’re sent because you deserve to go. And besides you’ve worked hard to be in this kind of position so don’t stress yourself out.’_

The room is still being filled with other setters from all around Japan. He could recognize that crazy blonde hair with black bangs; the guy is that first year setter from Datekou. The guy looks excited as he entered the room and Yahaba snorted when said guy bummed into another setter as he went.

Who would send an excitable first year in Tokyo all alone? Probably Datekou.

He averted his eyes from him because he’s pretty sure that boy holds a grudge at his team. The memory was still fresh in his mind when that first year fought together with his senpai to create their signature Iron Wall. He tried not to shiver.

There’s a scraping of chair foot beside him and he turned around to see who decided to seat near him. Might as well make friends in here, he thought.

He’s pretty sure he won’t be making friends with this person. Said person turned his head to look at him with those serious to bored eyes that made this place look like the most disinteresting place in the world.

“Oh,” said the person beside him as he eyed Yahaba from head to toe, “you’re from Aoba Josai.”

Yahaba gave him a strained smile, “and you’re that setter from Shiratorizawa.”

“Ack!” The both of them slightly jumped from their seats when a loud shriek came just behind them.

They both turned around to see who it is.

Yahaba isn’t exactly sure what to react when that setter from Datekou is pointing at him like he’s not supposed to be here.

Koganegawa yelled, “You’re from Aoba Josai!”

“…. And?” Yahaba carefully added.

“WE’RE GOING TO BEAT YOUR TEAM THE NEXT TIME!”

Yahaba blinked at him like he’s grown two horns for a moment. But of course… “Just who do you think you are?” Yahaba raised a brow at him, there’s no way he would not retort to this first year who clearly doesn’t know what he’s saying. “Datekou beating Aoba Josai?” He huffed, “please, that won’t be happening any time soon.”

“You should not underestimate other teams you know?” Shirabu joined their conversation, “You’ll never know when they’ll come clawing your back.” He frowned a little, “just like Karasuno.”

Yahaba forgot his annoyance to these first year setter when he heard that team name, “They beat us one time, it’s never going to happen again.” Yahaba is pretty sure that his resolve for the next year is going to be beating the shit out of everyone in here (in a volleyball game of course), “That being said, our team will beat yours too.”

Shirabu squinted at him, “Now that Oikawa Tooru is out of Aoba Josai, I don’t think I’ll need to worry about that.”

“Hey!” Koganegawa pointed at Shirabu, “what happened to that not underestimating people huh?”

Shirabu just gave him a shrugged, “he started it anyway.” He pertained to Yahaba.

By this time someone decided to seat right in front of Shirabu and Yahaba. The three of them turned to look at the said person.

That blueish black hair is so familiar to him.

He’s about to call out the guy in front of him but someone beat him to it.

“Kageyama-kun?” Akaashi walked towards Kageyama who’s been eating his onigiri this whole time.

Kageyama shoved his food into his mouth, swallowing it before answering Akaashi, “Ah, Akaashi-san,” he said but then his eyes turned into the person beside Akaashi, “and Kenma-san.”

Kenma tried not to look at him in the eye before waving back at him. He’s still has goose bumps every time he meet this particular setter.

“Do you know them?” Akaashi didn’t look at Kageyama but straight ahead of him. Confused to this, Kageyama turned his back to see who Akaashi Keiji is looking at.

He’s not really all that thrilled to see Yahaba and Shirabu glaring at him. Koganegawa seemed lost to all this but one of the convention speakers entered the room and told them to sit down. He’s not really sure where to so he decided to just sit beside Shirabu. Akaashi and Kenma sat down beside Kageyama; Akaashi on Kageyama’s left side and Kenma on Akaashi’s left.

And then the introductions to this convention started.

 

* * *

 

Of course it turned out that the person they would be rooming with were those who are around them. Kenma tried not to groan so hard. They’ve been picked into groups of six and they were selected like a box. So the one he’ll be rooming would be Akaashi, Kageyama, and the other three just right behind them. He can sense how hard those two from earlier are glaring at the back of Kageyma’s head but said guy seemed unaffected by it though. Instead he’s paying attention to what the speaker is saying.

Kenma’s not really that interested about the life story of this professional setter in front of him nor does he care if he had the greatest moment in his life when he played volleyball because first of all; Kenma doesn’t really enjoy volleyball that much and second of all, that’s it.

The guy behind him seemed pretty engrossed about the topic too, with his tongue all out and his eyes not leaving the speaker. Akaashi seemed bored but he still paid attention to the speaker.

Kenma is obviously not having the time of his life here so he decided that he’ll just message Kuroo or anyone at this particular point. It’s not like the speaker would see him texting anyway behind this desk and they’re too far from the speaker as well.

He reached for his phone and sent Kuroo a message.

To: Kuro

Remind me why I need to be here

Just after he sent it there came Kuroo’s reply. Kenma raised a brow at this; _has he been looking through his phone all this time?_

From: Kuro

For the team?

To: Kuro

Uhm…no?

From: Kuro

. . . then for apple pies then?

To: Kuro

Maybe.

From: Kuro

Okay, what’s the real reason?

Kenma sighed, Kuroo should be studying at this time but instead he’s texting Kenma and still keeping his promises.

To: Kuro

For you, idiot. But srsly, you don’t need to text me while in cram school. Just texted you ‘cause I’m bored.

From: Kuro

You don’t see me but I’m grinning so hard right now that Yaku had to turn around because he said he can literally feel how happy I am. Aww. I love you too, Kenma~

To: Kuro

Shut up. I’m just helping you bc you want to go to nationals.

From: Kuro

C’mon. I know you want to play with Chibi-chan too.

Kenma decided not to reply anymore because Kuroo might get caught by the teacher and well, it seemed like this meeting/orientation/story telling is ending any time soon. He glanced a little at Akaashi at his side and it looked like he’s been taking some notes. Kageyama isn’t doing anything and looked pretty bored at this point now so Kenma decided that he didn’t miss anything important here since Kageyama doesn’t look like he’s listening anymore.

He tried listening to the speaker again but the guy is looking through the photos at the LED projector beside him explaining those photos of his team and the memories it had in it.

He heard someone whispering at their back, “Isn’t this ending anytime soon?”

“He’s like a grandpa retelling stories about his younger days.” Someone answered.

 

* * *

 

At last the long session of the morning meeting had ended and Shirabu isn’t quite thrilled of the morning event. He’s here to learn how to be a better player but instead what he got was storytelling that might as well put him to sleep. He didn’t spend all his time studying to get into Shiratorizawa just to be sent here and listen to that.

He’ll be rooming with Yahaba Shigeru (he learned the name earlier when they introduced themselves) and he doesn’t know what to feel about that. It’s not like he has a grudge at this guy but he feels like the guy had a grudge not on him but on his team, which kind of translates that he might as well hate Shirabu personally as well.

He’s also rooming with Koganegawa Kanji from Datekou. The guy seemed pretty loud and he’s still a first year but his physic doesn’t look like he is. He’s too tall for just being a first year but anyway it’s not that rare in this kind of sports he’s in.

And then there’s this two other setters from Tokyo that he doesn’t particularly know anything about except that he heard that the guy Akaashi Keiji is in (Fukurodani Academy), already went to Nationals and that their ace is Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top 5 aces in Japan.

The other guy is particularly quiet as they made their way to their room. His name is Kozume Kenma and he’s from Nekoma one of Tokyo’s ‘kind of’ powerhouses. That’s about it.

And there then he is. Shirabu doesn’t want to but he’s blood is boiling just one glance at Kageyama Tobio. The memory is still fresh to him that when he look at the guy, he could see the faces of Karasuno members as they were announced as team that will go to Nationals.

Of course he hates it. Hates that Shiratorizawa will not be going to Nationals and that it is Ushijima’s last year as well. He went to Shiratorizawa to be able to play with Ushijima, but that moment came in him during their match that made him realize that just sending the best tosses to their ace when he’s still useful is not what volleyball really is. And no matter how strong the players on the team are; unless there’s a real teamwork going on they cannot win against unpredictable teams like Karasuno.

He also hates the fact that Ushijima wanted Oikawa Tooru more than anyone in their team. And that sucks being the official setter.

He’s going to make Goshiki play with him more than ever to keep his promise to his senpais anyway.

With these things in his mind he doesn’t realize that they already arrived at the door of their room. They had been quiet on their way that even Koganegawa forms his mouth into a thin line.

Akaashi Keiji was the one who opened the door and they filed in one by one.

The room is pretty spacey and can totally room six people. There are three double deck beds with two three side drawers beside them. On the left is a door that he’s pretty sure is for the bathroom. There are two shut windows just above the desk, its curtains flowing as the shuffle through the room. There is an air conditioner at the top right wall and the floors are made of wood.

He’s too busy eyeing the room that he didn’t realize the awkward silence that surrounded them.

“Uhm..” Koganegawa started as his eyes jump to him then to the others, “I call the top bunk.” He made a gesture to put his things at the top bunk of the middle bed.

“Then I sleep here,” Kageyama sat down on the bed below Kogenegawa’s.

“Do you want the bed below Kenma-san?” Akaashi asked Kenma as they made their way to the right double bed.

Kenma eyed Koganegawa’s things on top of the middle bunk before slightly glancing towards Kageyema who’s absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, “I’ll just sleep on the top one.” He quietly told Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded and placed his things on his bed below Kenma’s.

That left Yahaba and Shirabu. They’re obviously taking the left bed near the bathroom. Instead of talking to Shirabu, Yahaba just announced that he’ll be taking the bunk bed below. Shirabu doesn’t complain because he pretty much liked that than having to see Kageyama when he turned into his left.

There was a phone ringing as Shirabu set his things on his bed which he’ll probably put down later anyway. When he turned to glance who it came from, he saw Kageyama reaching for his phone before answering it. He was sure that Kageyema was going to take the call outside but the guy stayed and laid his back into his bed with a huff.

“Why?” He frowned at the caller.

“I know dumbass you don’t have to. What? Yeah, I’m rooming with Kenma,” Kageyama glanced at Kenma who obviously froze in his spot, “why do you care? Look Hinata,” Kageyama frowned even more.

Shirabu tried his best to ignore the loud voice of Kageyama and instead took out his toothbrush and stuff from his bag. The name Hinata irked him so he decided to just turn his attention away from it.

When he was done with his things, Kageyama had already ended the call. What he didn’t expect was Yahaba calling him out because of it.

“If you’re taking a call, you can do it outside.” Yahaba faced Kageyama, “I mean that’s like basic human etiquette when they're rooming with other people.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said from his bed, Shirabu expected him to retort back but he doesn’t and just stayed calm, “Sorry.”

“Not like sorry would do anything, right?” Yahaba told him with a frown and Shirabu isn’t sure if they’re talking about volleyball anymore.

This time Kageyama seemed to be a little pissed off, “I already said sorry didn’t I?”

“Pfft. Yeah.”

“Tsk,” Kageyama said as he gathered some of his things, “I’m going out.”

Kageyama left with a loud thud when he closed the door.

“That was bitterness, I could tell.” Shirabu told Yahaba when he walk pass him on his way to the bathroom.

“No one asked for your opinion.” Yahaba frowned at him.

“I’m pretty sure your senpais would be disappointed right now,” Shirabu retorted back, “it’s not like it’s Kageyama’s fault that one of your players won’t listen to Oikawa during the first set.”

Shirabu was pretty sure he hit something when Yahaba’s gaze at him turned into a glare.

“Oh so it’s Kyoutani’s fault now?”

“Is that his name?” Shirabu nodded, “not listening to your senpais would do that to you.”

“Listen,” Yahaba seethed at him, “I don’t care how much you admire that Ushiwaka but let me make it clear to you that it’s not Kyoutani’s fault that…”

Shirabu prevented himself from smirking, “that what?”

Yahaba huffed as his jaw tightened, “That we lost to Karasuno JUST LIKE your team. At least we didn’t proclaimed ourselves the strongest team ever,” he made a quotation mark in the air with his fingers, “and then get kicked in the ass by a team that’s not even in the top five.”

That Shirabu doesn’t like.

“We’ll your team only depends on Oikawa Tooru anyway, so it’s not like you could talk.”

If Yahaba is pissed off earlier now he’s fuming with anger.

“What are you both getting bitter anyway?” Koganegawa entered their conversation with a huff as he came down from his bed to separate them both, “I’m pretty sure your senpais already accepted the fact that they lost,” he frowned, “the only thing you can do now is to make it up to them by doing your best.”

Kenma stared at Koganegawa from his bed. He didn’t expect those words to come from a hyperactive first year like him but then Hinata and Lev came in his mind and then he’s not that amused anymore.

Akaashi on the other hand gave his words to the other two. “He’s right,” he pointed his thumb at Koganegawa, “though I don’t really know about the happenings between both of your teams so I’m sorry to interfere. And about Kageyama-kun’s behaviour earlier, I apologize about that too.”

Yahaba who is kind of calm now turned to look at Akaashi, “You seem close to Kageyama.”

“Not really,” Akaashi answered truthfully, “we're just training with them last summer.”

“Training?” Shirabu asked, “They’re training here in Tokyo last summer?” his eyes widen a little in this, “so you’re saying that they had been training with Fukurodani all this time?”

Akaashi nodded, “As well with Nekoma, Shinzen and Ubugawa.”

“Gah,” Koganegawa said, “I don’t know any of this,” he raised both of his hand and retreated back to his bed.

“Those are powerhouses.”

“What?” Yahaba stared at him, “so that’s where those strengths came from…” he turned to look at Akaashi, “so how many times did their team won with yours?”

Akaashi blinked blankly at them, “…they’re good players.”

Yahaba and Shigeru waited for him, Kenma decided to just look at his game because he already know the answer but Koganegawa waited for it from his bed as well.

“Uhmm,” Akaashi looked quite unsure, “are you still asking how many times they won?”

Shirabu and Yahaba nodded at the same time,

“They didn’t.”

“What?!”

“They didn’t win a single set against our team.” Akaashi stated with a shrug.

That moment, both of them realized that Akaashi Keiji and his team are something not to underestimate with.

 

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stepped forward from the three third years and then turned around so he was walking backwards, “we should totally visit Yahaba in Tokyo.”

Iwaizumi frowned at how he was walking, “You know how far Tokyo is?”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“Pretty sure you just want to know what’s happening there.” Hanamaki snickered beside Matsukawa who snorted.

“You’re just jelly because Yahaba got to be the one to represent Aoba Josai.” Matsukawa added.

“I’m not!” Oikawa pouted childishly at them but the three just gave him a face that said that they don’t believe him completely, “okay maybe a little.” He added, “But of course, I also want to check on him!”

He stopped walking and raised his right arm as he curled his fist into the air, “I should be there to support him and make sure Tobio-chan will be jealous because Yabaha got a really nice and supportive senpai like m—“

“We should visit Kageyama, Daic--.” A voice stopped Oikawa from establishing how good of a senpai he is. That voice. Oikawa turned around to see Sugawara and Daichi looking at them in amusement.

“Uhm..”Hanamaki started slowly, leaning a little bit to Matsukawa, “awkward.”

“Pffft.” Matsukawa and Iwaizumi tried to hide their giggles behind their fists.

Oikawa can feel his head starting to boil and glared at the trio before turning back to Daichi and Sugawara who by the way looking smug as hell, “If it isn’t Refreshing-kun and Captain right here.”

“Oikawa,” Sugawara smirked at him, “you’re saying something earlier?”

 

* * *

 

Kenma sighed and tapped the next button of his phone for the next song, it’s been a long day without doing anything but lay on his bed to pass time and wait for an announcement and it’s already getting dark outside. No one is in the room because Akaashi and from what he recall Shirabu and Yahaba went for a walk since they didn’t have anything to do. Koganegawa stayed for a while to sleep but when he woke up he told Kenma that he’s going to call his senpai and hasn’t come back since. Kageyama hasn’t come back either.

His phone buzzed by his side and he dropped his handheld on the bed in exchange for his phone.

From: Kuro

How’s it going?

To: Kuro

 ‘Sfine. Had a little drama with my roommates earlier, though.

From: Kuro

Oh? Tell me about it.

To: Kuro

I’m roommates with Kageyama. Apparently two of our other roommates seemed to lose a match against Karasuno before. They didn’t take it well. Kageyama went out but the other two fought each other but Akaashi tried to stop them though.

From: Kuro

I’m going to tell this to Daichi and Bokuto lmao

To: Kuro

Don’t

From: Kuro

Sorry dear but I already did.

To: Kuro

I hate you.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi didn’t know why he’s in the middle of Yahaba and Shirabu. He told them that he’ll be going out for a walk and both of them decided to come with him. They seemed to be relatively normal people, except when Karasuno is involved.

The three of them didn’t talk at all and just kept on walking around the gymnasium and look at the facilities. Yahaba seemed to be inspecting the different facilities and Shirabu looked like he’s going to die in boredom any moment now.

Akaashi was about to turn when he saw a vending machine but then his phone vibrated from his pocket that put him to stop. He reached for it and looked at the caller. He’s not even surprised to see that it was Bokuto calling him.

He answered, “Bokuto-san.”

Yahaba and Shirabu stopped as well and look at him. Akaashi doesn’t appreciate people staring at him while he’s having a call though.

He removed the phone from his ears and looked at them, “I got to take this call. You two can go first.” He didn’t even wait for a reply before running away from them and turning into building with no one around.

“Hello, Bokuto-san?”

“AKAASHI!” Akaashi leaned away from the phone a bit and then carefully closing the distance again, “ are you having a hard time there? Want me to come'n visit you?!”

The setter frowned as he looked at wristwatch to see the time, “Bokuto-san, shouldn’t you be practicing right now?”

“But its break time,” Bokuto explained, “and besides I heard that there was a commotion earlier?”

“There was but I’m not involved.”

“But Kuroo said that you tried to stop it though?”

“Yes, I did. They’re getting pretty loud so..” He shrugged even though he know that Bokuto can’t see it, “anyway, how is it going there?”

“It’s fine… Konoha tossed to me but it’s different when it’s you Akaashi! Hurry up and get back here!”

Akaashi doesn’t even know why his lip twitched into a smile, good thing he was alone in here, “It’s just the first day Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah..but,” He can literally feel Bokuto’s pouting on the line now, “just hurry up.”

“Alright, alright. But I need to go now, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay....”

“…Bye, Bokuto-san.”

“…..Bye ‘Kaashi.”

Akaashi ended the call with a little frown. He really doesn’t like Bokuto feeling down like that. And he especially doesn’t like Bokuto feeling down because of HIM but it’s not like he’ll be around Bokuto after spring high or if they're lucky, the nationals.

That feeling made him frown deeper but he erased those thoughts and just walked his way back to their rooms. When he turned around he saw Kageyama sitting on a bench while frowning deeply at the grass in front of him.

Akaashi contemplated if he’s going to talk to him or not but decided that the kid must feel bad for earlier. He couldn’t help himself but feel bad for him because he knew how awkward the kid was and he was pretty sure Kageyama needed someone to talk with.

He sat down beside him, “It’s about time for dinner.”

Kageyama doesn’t turn to look at him but acknowledged his presence with a small nod.

“We should head back, I’m pretty sure Kenma’s not happy to be alone with Koganegawa.”

“Tsk,” Kageyama frowned even further, “I’m not sure Yahaba would even want me in the same room as him.”

“I get it but it’s also your room so he has no say in this.”

Kageyama seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he nodded at Akaashi and then the both of them stood up and started walking back to their room.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa was about to retort to Sugawara but then they heard Daichi’s loud buzzing and automatically all six of them turned to look at the Karasuno’s captain.

“Who’s that?” Sugawara asked.

“It’s Kuroo.” Daichi answered as he read the text message.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at this while tilting his head. The name sounded familiar to him and he’s pretty sure he knew this name from before.

“What did he say?” Sugawara completely turned his back from Oikawa to look at Daichi’s phone, he gasped when he read the message, “Ask him if Kageyama’s okay.”

“Alright.” Daichi frantically texted Kuroo back and they waited for a reply. Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s back for them to go ahead and forget about this encounter but Oikawa is a hard headed teenager that made Iwaizumi’s head boil all the time.

He mouthed to Iwaizumi, “I’m not finished with Refreshing-kun.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes so hard it completely turned all white for a second while Matsukawa just gave Oikawa a judging glance.

Sugawara gasped again when Kuroo replied.

“That’s a lot of gasping Refreshing-kun.” Oikawa commented.

Sugawara doesn’t even acknowledge him before he’s snatching Daichi’s phone so that he’ll be the one to text Kuroo back. They waited for Kuroo’s reply again and then when they received it, Sugawara’s face turned sour as he gave Daichi’s phone back to him. Daichi read the message and then he nervously glanced at Sugawara.

“Would you look at that Oikawa-kun,” Sugawara glared at Oikawa, “I can’t believe that your kohais are as bitter as you are when it comes to Tobio.”

“Excuse me?” Oikawa asked with a gasp as he put his hand on his chest as if he’s totally affronted at Sugawara’s accusation, “ my teammates especially my kohais are perfectly sports-minded and most definitely better than Tobio-chan to even bother with him.”

“Yeah?” Sugawara asked in a mocking tone, “that’s why your Yahaba started a fight with Kageyama?”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked in confusion, “they had a fight? How did you know?”

“Uhmm,” Daichi nervously interfered and used himself to separate Oikawa and Sugawara, “it’s a friend from Tokyo, and apparently their setter is roommates with Kageyama and Yahaba so…”

“I’m pretty sure Kageyama started that fight.” Oikawa crossed his arms and tilted his head upwards to portray how he’ll never back down in this accusation.

“No way, Kageyama already changed and you of all people should know that.” Sugawara said with a slight proud tone.

“They’re such mothers.” Hanamaki whispered in Matsukawa’s eyes as the other nodded.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi helped Daichi to separate both third year setters, “let’s stop this nonsense. Both Yahaba and Kageyama are perfectly both capable of defending themselves.”

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed, “and besides Kuroo said that they already stopped fighting.”

“Doesn’t mean that they won’t again, Daichi!” Sugawara told him, “we definitely should come to Tokyo and visit Kageyama! Who knows what Oikawa’s teammate might say again!”

“Hah!” Oikawa scowled, “I’m not letting you and Tobio corner Yahaba in Tokyo. I’m going to Tokyo Iwa-chan and that’s final!”

“You’re not going to Tokyo, Oikawa.”

“Then… you’re coming with me Makki?”

“Nope.” Hanamaki said with a pop without a pause.

“MATTSUN! YAHABA IS IN DANGER!” Oikawa pointed at Sugawara who’s smirking at him when Iwaizumi and Hanamaki turned him down.

“Makki’s not going, so I’m not going too.”

“Aww, Issei.” Hanamaki grinned at his friend.

“Fine!” Oikawa pouted, “I’m going all alone. I’m the only senpai who cares for Yahaba-chi’s feelings anyway!”

“What’s wrong with Yahaba?”

They all turned around to see Kyoutani glaring at them while eating pork buns.

“They’re trying to hurt Yahaba’s feelings Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa run towards Kyoutani but Kyoutani’s fast reflexes made him jumped away from him.

“What?” He asked Oikawa anyway, “how?”

“Him,” Oikawa pointed to Sugawara, “and Kageyama are going to form an alliance and hurt Yahabacchi! Can you let them do that Mad Dog-chan?!”

“…. I don’t understand.”

“Shut the fuck up Oikawa, that’s not even remotely true.”

“I’m just going to visit Kageyama.” Sugawara blinked at them innocently.

“Lies!” Oikawa said dramatically, “I know that face.”

“Are you going to Tokyo to visit Yahaba?” Kyoutani asked Oikawa without even glancing at Sugawara.

“Yeah! To protect him from imminent danger!”

Kyoutani seemed to think for a moment,”…. I’ll go with you.”

“What?” Iwaizumi reacted, “tsk.” He said and glared at Oikawa who’s grinning triumphantly, “Fine. I’ll go too, Oikawa. Who knows what’ll happen if I let you two alone together.”

“Aww. Iwa-chan~”

“Then I’ll see you in Tokyo, Oikawa.” Sugawara squinted at him, “Don’t even intend to lay your hands on Kageyama.”

“I’ll say that back to you Refreshing-kun,” Oikawa mockingly said, “spare Yahabacchi from you, you freaking crows.”

 

* * *

 

“So, what you mean is that those setters from Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa have a bad blood with Kageyama?” Futakuchi raised his eyebrows amusedly as he swivels his desk chair around while talking with Koganegawa on the phone.

“Yes, senpai!!” the setter shouted excitedly, “I mean, I get that loosing is an awful feeling but they don’t really need to get angry with him right? So childish!”

Futakuchi tried to prevent himself from snorting that his first year setter are spouting stuff like other people being childish when the guy himself is not far from acting like a child.

“Just don’t involve yourself in any fights, you hear?” Futakuchi frowned at himself, it’s not really him to say stuffs like this but he’s already the captain so he might as well act as one.

“Of course, senpai!” Koganegawa answered in a snap, “I’ll do my best!!”

“Alright.”

When the line got cut off Futakuchi stared in space for a while thinking about the things Koganegawa reported him. Bad blood huh?

He smirked and looked for one number in his contacts, pressing it to call the one owning the phone number.

“Yo~” He grinned at his phone.

“Why are you calling me at this time of the day?” The person on the other line sighed loudly.

“Good evening to you too, Ennoshita-kun~”

“What do you want?”

“Did you know that Kageyama-kun got into a fight with someone from Seijou?”

“…. Why are you telling me this?”

“Oh, you know. Your team seemed to be really close and you guys might be worried about your setter.” He shrugged even though he knows that Ennoshita couldn’t see him.

“We already know about that. Suga-san is so worried that him and Dai-san will be going to Tokyo tomorrow.”

“…. Really?”

“Shit. I shouldn’t have told you that, right?”

Futakuchi grinned so hard it was reaching up to his ears, “Thanks for that info, Ennoshita~”

“Just,” Ennoshita sighed on the other line, “I have no participation in this whatsoever.”

“Don’t worry. Your team won’t know about our secret~”

“Ugh. Bye.”

“Bye~”

After that Futakuchi found himself calling another person.

“Who’s this?”

“Is this Sawamura-kun?”

“….yeah?”

“I’m Futakuchi! You know from Datekou.”

“Oh…hi? Uhm, why are you calling me?”

“I just heard that you’re going to Tokyo? Yeah? You see, I also have my setter there so maybe I could join you tomorrow?”

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at their room Yahaba and Shirabu are already back and on their own beds waiting for further announcement. As soon as they open the door Kageyama frowned so deep that Akaashi saw Yahaba’s eye twitching in irritation.

He sighed at tapped Kageyama on the shoulder, “maybe you should stop frowning so that they wouldn’t misunderstand.”

“This is just my face.” Kageyama murmured as he looked into the ground while going his way to his bed. Akaashi followed after him with a slight disapproving face before going to his own bed. He looked at the top bunk to see Kenma asleep and silently remind himself to wake the boy up if dinner was already presented.

Koganegawa arrived after a while with the phone in his hand and he eyed everyone in the room as if sensing some kind of tension. He greeted Akaashi with a nod and then silently goes up to his bed.

They stayed quiet for a long time, most of them just looking through their phones to pass time and wait for further announcement, some of them got some sleep like Kageyama and Kenma.

When it’s time for dinner Akaashi woke Kenma up and they all went to where their food would be given. It was outside and there was a huge pile of wood encircled by huge rocks around it and they can see people trying to light some fire up.

“Campfire?” Kenma whispers beside Akaashi.

“It seems so.”

They can see all the other setters coming out from their room and sitting around the campfire and they followed them. It’s not really a given to stay with your roommates but the six of them stick together anyway.

They can also see some facilitators already giving out food from the side and once everyone received their food and the fire was already lit up, one of the facilitators started to speak. He said that they would use this time to get to know each other and tell stories about how they became a setter and all that.

Preferably Shirabu doesn’t like these kind of things but it’s not like he has any option at this point of the day or night if he’s going to count what time it is. The introduction started and Shirabu doesn't really paid that muc attention and just ate his food silently.

But then Yahaba was next to speak so Shirabu stared up at him when the guy stood up and spoke.

“I’m Yahaba Shigeru. I’m a second year at Aoba Josai,” he started and Shirabu noted some people gasping when he told where he came from and he even heard some of them saying Oikawa Tooru’s name. He watched any kind of reaction from Yahaba but he didn’t even give the comments any single attention and continued, “I became a setter because I admire my senpai. He’s a very skilled individual and he knows how to manage an entire team. I would like to be someone like him,” Yahaba stopped and stared at Kageyama, “ though I would also like to surpass him and bring Aoba Josai at Nationals.”

There were people clapping and the facilitator commenting how admirable that is. Shirabu thought for a moment on how him and Yahaba are practically the same, but he was called so he stood up also noting how some of the faces there seemed familiar and was looking at him like he personally offended them, “I’m Shirabu Kenjirou. I’m a second year from Shiratorizawa. I became a setter because that’s where my strongest points are. I wanted to be on the same team as my senpai, Ushijima Wakatoshi, but I didn’t receive any sports scholarship from Shiratorizawa so I went and study to get in our school by normal process, luckily I got in the team and was assigned to be a regular setter.”

“I heard it’s hard getting into Shiratorizawa.” He heard someone saying from the other side of the campfire as he sat down and pick on his food. Akaashi stood beside him to speak.

“I didn’t know you had to go there by taking regular exams.” Yahaba looked at him and whispered while Akaashi was speaking, his introduction being a background noise in Shirabu's ears.

Shirabu just shrugged, “I’m not that bad at studying so it’s not that hard.”

“But most players there get into the club by sports scholarship, right?”

“Yeah,” Shirabu tilted his head, “why are you suddenly interested?”

Yahabu blinked at him as if realizing that as well before shrugging, “Nothing. That’s really admirable of you, I guess.”

There was a silence before Shirabu begun to speak.

“I don’t think we should fight because of our senpais.” Shirabu deadpanned.

“… you think so?”

“Their era was already over, it was their fights and not ours,” Shirabu turned to face Yahaba, “If we’re going to fight, I think it should be because of our own will. I’m going to fight Aoba Josai and Karasuno next time, but not because I want to avenge my senpais or whatsoever. I just started to realize this but I want to beat you all so that I can prove to myself that I deserve to be the setter of our team.”

Yahaba was momentarily shocked by Shirabu’s speech but his words had their point, “ I don’t think I’m ever going to be as good of a player as Oikawa-san, “ he started, “but I’ll do my best to make sure that our team will be able to go to the nationals as I’ve said earlier. I’m going to fight your team in my own way so better prepare yourselves.”

Shirabu gave him a slight smirk but without any hint of poison in it, “Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be only 2 chapters but it got too long ;A;   
> Also in the manga (spoiler)  
> Kageyama going representative and I was like ????? I wish it's all setters to represent every team hahahah!

**Author's Note:**

> what's going to happen :O (a disaster probably)  
> please wait for the next chapter! :D


End file.
